


Playtime

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sounding, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s rare they get this much time to play. Dean’s taking full advantage.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 11 (gags, orgasm denial, S/m and endverse).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Sounding
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

“What. Did. I. Say?” Dean’s voice was gruff. He reached out, flicking the tip of Cas’ cock. Cas gave a short, sobbing moan. “Please, I—“

“Answer me, Cas.”

“You— You said to stop moving.” Cas breathed in deep through his nose, steadying himself. He knew he could call out the safeword if things got too intense, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. Dean needed this, and so did he. It was rare they got to play since they holed up at Camp Chitaqua, and it would be weeks - maybe longer - until they got this much time together again.

So Cas swallowed down his panic and nodded, giving Dean a silent okay to proceed. Dean returned the nod and resumed his previous choice of torture, lightly stroking Cas’ cock. It wasn’t enough to get him there, or really even push him too close, but it was just enough to infuriating. 

“Dean—“ Cas tried again, his stomach in knots with the need to orgasm. Slick dribbled freely from his ass, rim flexing against nothing.

“Now talking? Whining? I thought you were trained better, Cas.” Dean let him go and turned, digging in his duffel. 

When he turned back, a handkerchief was dangling between his fingers. Without hesitation, he tied the fabric over Cas’ mouth, muffling him. “Now you can’t whine. I like that better.”

With that, he went back to teasing Cas’ cock and balls, chuckling when he’d twitch or shiver.

 

Dating for years had a benefit when they had time to play: Dean knew exactly when to back off so he could prolong the torture for hours. Just as Cas’ body gave in, let him approach that tipping point, Dean would stop and take a step back. 

To make matters worse, he knew all of the buttons to press to make Cas positively ache. He’d whine and moan, pulling his cock free from his jeans and stroke it slow and steady, thumb catching precome and bringing it to his own lips like pornographic lipgloss. 

And just when Cas was on the verge of losing his mind, breaking and begging Dean to touch him, look at him, _anything_ \- Dean would stop and approach him once more, picking up the slow, torturous teasing once more.

 

“You know,” Dean murmured when the two hour mark hit, “I don’t think I should let you come.”

Cas’ eyes bulged and he whimpered, trying to plead silently for mercy. Dean just grinned. 

“What? You think you deserve it?” He laughed. “I guess you would. We’ll see.” 

He stepped back from Cas again, letting his impending climax simmer down to an aching burn once more. Dean settled himself into the nearby table, freeing himself from his jeans and lying back. He stroked his hand lightly over his cock, twisting his wrist at the tip to cup his smooth head, and giving his slowly swelling knot a squeeze at the base.

Cas began to plead, too muffled by the gag to really be clear. Dean rose, pressing an almost gentle kiss on Cas’ forehead. He stood straight and grabbed Cas’ legs, turning him so his ass was hanging off the bed. Dribbles of slick landed on the wood floor, a testament to the need Cas was feeling. Dean slipped two fingers in, stretching Cas open with ease. 

“You know, you always get nice and wet when I tease you. Let’s me know you love it, even if you bitch about it.” 

Cas whined, nodding his head in agreement. Dean continued to finger him, spreading his fingers and turning his wrist to force more slick out. 

When Dean seemed satisfied, he withdrew his fingers, stroking his hand over his cock a few times.

“Do you deserve this, Cas?”

Cas nodded, muffled yesses, pleases, and Deans slipping from his mouth.

“No. Not yet.” Dean walked back to the duffel bag and Cas groaned behind his gag. When Dean turned around, this time with a little leather bag, his stomach clenched. He knew what was in there.

Dean set to work silently, ignoring Cas’ whining as he opened the bag. He withdrew a long rod, thin at the tip but thickening steadily until it reached the end, where it was formed into a delicate metal rosebud. 

Dean also withdrew a thin syringe. He filled it with lube and grabbed Cas’ cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip before pushing the syringe into his slit. Cas moaned, the cool sting of lube filling his cock. 

Dean withdrew it then, and grabbed the sounding rod. “Ready?”

Cas nodded, forcing himself to breathe deep and steady. Dean slipped the rod in, pushing it deeper and deeper. Cas whimpered, his cock throbbing at the not uncomfortable intrusion. He continued to breath steadily, willing himself not to come. The rosebud nestled against his silken tip, and Dean chuckled. “Pretty... But I wanna fuck you now. You know the rules when you’re holding my flower.”

Cas nodded, his balls already tight.  Dean nodded as well and settled between Cas’ thighs. He pressed in easily, his knot already beginning to catch; they both knew this wouldn’t last very long.

Dean picked up a brutal pace almost instantly. Cas screamed against the gag, his hips bucking in rhythm to Dean’s thrusts, eyes watering with the borderline of pleasure-pain Dean was reaching. His knot swelled on each thrust, pulling harder and stretching Cas wider each time. He kept his pace until he couldn’t, his knot filling to the point he was tied to Cas as he began to come, a single shout ripped from his mouth. 

Cas whimpered, tears filling his eyes as he struggled not to come against the pressure of being filled. Realizing, Dean carefully helped guide the sound out, nodding to him.

Cas shouted seconds later, the gush of come flooding his hole and pressing on every sensitive spot inside him all at once. Ropes of come shot over his stomach and chest as his balls throbbed and twitched. 

Their orgasms peaked and faded together, Cas not even bothering to move when Dean finally slipped out and stretched out next to him. They shared a lazy laugh and Dean yanked the handkerchief down to press a kiss to Cas’ mouth.

“We should get back to work,” he mumbled after.

“A few more minutes, okay?” 

Dean huffed a quiet sigh, but smiled at his broken angel. “Yeah, a few more.”

 


End file.
